Love At First Sight
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: Dylan Harper and her 3 friends move to Tulsa from the country. They meet the gang one day and they all immediatley hit it off. Plus Dylan and Ponyboy fall in love as soon as they see eachother. Find out how the gang handles things when luck isn't really on Dylan's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! :) I just thought of this a while back and never made it into something...so here ya go! Tell me what you think! **

* * *

"Hey guys! Who wants to go play some football?" Sodapop asked entering the living room from the kitchen with Steve. Everyone in the room agreed and started getting up to go outside. "You comin' Darry?" I asked. "Nah, Pony. I gotta get some rest. Maybe next time." Darry told me before walking into his room. I shrugged and followed Johnny outside where the others were waiting.

"Okay! Lets go play some ball!" Steve yelled jogging down the street a ways before Soda threw the ball to him.  
Soda and Steve continued to pass the ball all the way to the lot while Two-bit told me, Johnny, and Dally, some story about a broad he almost picked up.

We were about to start playing when a red mustang pulled up to the lot, and 6 Socs stepped out. "Well look what he have here boys! We got us some greasers to tousle up!" One of them said while they gained on us. Soda stepped up to the leader of the Socs. "Listen we ain't looking for trouble..." Soda said calmly. "Maybe troubles lookin for you." The soc said stepping closer to Soda.

Before anything could happen 4 girls ran over to us a short girl stepping between Soda and the soc. "Hey! I know! You and your little Soc friends ain't here on MY turf! Messin' with MY peoples!" She said standing on her tip toes to be in his face. The soc backed up a little with a confused expression on his face. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked. "Who am I?! WHO am I!? Honey, i'm yo worst nightmare!" She said grinning.  
Him and his soc friends burst out laughing. "Whatever. We got better things to do." He said before they piled back into his car and drove off.

The short girl moved aside from Soda and I could see her fully. She had dirty blond hair, shining blue/grey eyes, and evenly tanned skin. She was wearing a baggy red and black Elvis t-shirt that was tucked into red high wasted shorts. On her feet were regular, non high top, black, converse. "Hi! I'm Hayden Abrams!" She greeted with a wave.

The next one to speak looked just like Hayden but with brown hair, the same blue/grey eyes, and evenly tanned skin. She was wearing faded skinny jeans, a cut off rolling stones t-shirt so her stomach could be seen, and non high top, black converse. "Hi. I'm Hollie Abrams. Hayden's twin sister." She said shyly.

Then a girl that looked to be around my height came forward. She had brown/red hair like mine, green eyes, and pale skin. She had on cut off blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and red worn out high top converse. She looked shy and quite like Johnny used to be. But i'm sure she's nice once we get to know her. "Sup. i'm Valentine Acosta." She said flipping her hair back. Maybe she's not so quite and shy like I thought...

Finally the girl that really caught my eyes bounced forward. She had long wavy coffee brown hair, and azure blue eyes. Her hair was in big curls around her peach colored face, and she had bangs cut perfectly to stop just below her eye brows. She had black square glasses on (hipster glasses) making her eyes stand out more. She was wearing black leggings with tears in them, a bright pink baggy shirt, with 'WILD THING' printed on it, and non high top, worn out, white converse. "Hello! I'm Dylan Harper! The voted 'leader' of this here rag tag group of girls!" She greeted happily.

We all smiled and Soda spoke. "Well hello girls. I'm Sodapop Curtis, this is my little brother Ponyboy Curtis. And these are our friends, Dallas Winston, or Dally, Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade, and Steve Randal." Soda said motioning to each one of us. The four girls all smiled at us.  
After a little small talk we found out the four girls used to live on the outskirts of town, and were neighbors. Well if neighbors live a mile and a half apart. Anyways, they just moved to Tulsa because their dads are trying to start a business together. We also found out Hollie and Hayden are 17, Valentine is 16 and Dylan is 15.  
I looked and noticed our little group starting to disperse. Hayden was talking with Dally and Two-bit, Steve and Soda were talking with Valentine, and Hollie was talking with Johnny-cake. So that left me and Dylan.

"So your names really Ponyboy?" She asked coming to stand next to me. "Yup. Even says so on my birth certificate." I answered. "Thats a cute name." She said with a smile. "Y-you think my names cute?" I asked looking at her waiting for her to laugh in my face and say she was lying. But she didn't. "Yeah It's a cute name! For a cute boy..." She said the last part barley a whisper hoping I wouldn't hear, but I did. "Well thanks. Dylan's an awfully pretty name." I said leaning casually against the tree next to us. "Thanks." She mumbled looking down shyly at the ground while she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You girls should come over to our house and hang out for a while." Sodapop said slinging an arm over my shoulder. Dylan looked at the other three girls, then she turned back around and nodded. With that we started back to my house.

Walking down the sidewalk I looked to my left and saw Dylan come up next to me. "Hey Ponyboy." She greeted with a smile. "Hey Dylan." I greeted back with my own smile. "It's getting closer to winter." Dylan said looking up at the darkening sky. "You like winter?" I asked looking over at her. "Oh yes! It's my favorite time of year! It was my mothers too." She answered with sadness in her voice. "Did something happen to your mother?" I asked. "Yeah. She um...passed away during the birth of my little sister...before she died she said to take good care of Winter. Winter is what she wanted to name the baby..but when she died...baby Winter soon followed." She said a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I lost both my parents in a car crash last year." I told her quietly. She turned and looked at me a little shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." She whispered. I smiled at her, "It's ok."

"Here we are! Welcome to the Curtis residence!" Soda said holding the door open for everyone. Dylan and I walked inside and she looked around. She stopped when she looked out the window viewing the backyard. "H-hey! Guys thats my house!" She said laughing slightly. "No way!" Soda said looking out the window next to her. "You just moved in there?!" Soda asked. Dylan nodded. "Yeah! Hollie and Hayden live across the street! And Valentine lives at the end of our street!" Dylan said smiling. "Huh. What a coincidence." Soda said giving her his movie star smile. Then he took her hand and led her over to the couch, where they sat next to each other.

I couldn't believe what I just saw! Dylan blushed as Soda sat next to her. I should've known Dylan wouldn't be interested in me once she got to know Soda. Everyone likes Soda. Soda gets all the girls too. But then my spirits lifted as Dylan looked at me and patted the empty seat next to her. Sodapop saw what she did and smiled at me. I walked over and slowly sat down next to the beautiful girl. She turned and faced me. Behind her Soda winked and started motioning at Dylan and making kissing faces, and drawing hearts in the air. I felt my ears and face heat up in a hot blush. "Glory Pony! You all right over there? You just met 'er and Dylan's already got ya worked up, huh?!" Two-Bit teased from across the room. The guys, plus the three girls laughed, but I noticed Dylan turn as red as a tomato. "Awww shut it Two'." I said waving a hand at him.

"So Dylan." Soda started. "What ya wanna do after you get outta high school?" He asked. "Well, actually...I wanna be a teacher." She stuttered. "Really? What grade do you wanna teach?" I asked. "Hmmm, either..kindergarden. Or preschool. I'm starting to lean more towards Kindergarden though..." She said with a giggle. "So you like kids?" Soda asked. "Mmhmm. I want to have a BUNCH of kids!" She exclaimed. And i'm pretty sure she glanced at me once or twice. Soda and I chuckled. "A bunch huh? Well I hope you wait until your older and out of school." I heard Darry say. Dylan jumped at his voice and looked to where he was standing.

"Who are you friends, Soda?" He asked. "Oh. This is Dylan Harper, Valentine Acosta, and Hollie and Hayden Abrams. They moved here from the country about 6 weeks ago. Dylan actually lives in the house behind us!" Soda introduced motioning to each girl as he said their names. "It's nice to meet ya'll. I'm Darrel Curtis, but you can call me Darry. Would ya'll like to stay for dinner?" He asked. "Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude." Dylan said politely. "Non since. Ya'll are one of us now!" Darry said smiling at the girls. "Are you sure?" Dylan asked, a blush starting to creep onto her cheeks. "Positive." He answered still smiling. "Well...okay" she said biting her lip to keep from smiling. Then Darry went into the kitchen to start dinner. "I'm goin' outside for a minute." I said standing from the couch and walking outside.

I didn't hear the door close behind me and looked to see Dylan closing the door carefully. I smiled and took a seat on the porch steps, and she sat next to me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, opening it I held it out to Dylan offering her one. She smiled and giggled. "I've never actually smoked before...but i'll try it." She said while taking one. I held one in my hand as I lit it. Then I reached over and lit Dylan's. "Okay...now what do I do?" She giggled. I chuckled and moved her hand up to her mouth. I put mine in my mouth and sucked in some smoke. She did the same but didn't take in as much. Her face turned bright red and she erupted in a coughing fit. I blew out the smoke I was holding and laughed. I leaned over and patted her on the back. Her coughing fit ended and I noticed her eyes were red and watery from coughing. A tear broke free and for some STUPID reason I reached out and wiped it away. She looked shocked for a minute and we both looked at the ground blushing like mad.

After a fee moments of silence she looked back over at me. She smiled, "Imma try again." She said putting the cigarette back up to her mouth. She took a slow drag, then pulled took the cigarette back out of her mouth. "Wait...wait...wait...now blow it out slowly." I instructed. Her lips parted slowly and she blew the smoke out. Letting out only two or three coughs, Dylan giggled, "like that?" "Exactly! You got it! Now you just gotta be careful. Because I don't want you getting addicted..." I trailed off. "I won't get addicted, Pony. I promise." She said smiling and taking another slow drag.

After a few moments of silence the door opened and Soda's head peaked out. "Hey you two 'love birds' dinners ready." He said before busting up laughing and running back inside where I heard the others laughing. I rolled my eyes and put my almost finished cigarette out. Dylan putting out her half finished cigarette. "Sorry about that..." I apologized. "It's fine." She said still looking at the ground. "Well...I guess we should get inside, so we don't keep the others waiting." I said standing up. I put my hand down to help her up. She put her small, soft, hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet. Then we went inside to eat dinner.

( Dylan's POV)

After dinner, and a piece of chocolate cake. Well the girls and I had a piece...the boys had mountains of cake. Anyways, we thanked Darry for dinner and helped him clear the table. But before the boys could walk us home, Darry stopped us. "Hey, girls. I just wanna let ya'll know...my doors always unlocked. If ya'll get in any trouble, or need a place to cool off, or somethin', you come straight here. Ya hear me." He said sternly. "Yes sir!" I said saluting him, and smiling. Darry chuckled and patted me on the back lightly. With that, Soda, Pony, and Johnny started out the door to walk us home.

I was walking down the sidewalk next to Pony and we came to Valentine's house first, because she lives on the corner. She skipped up her driveway and waved at us before she walked into her house.  
Next came Hollie and Hayden. I couldn't hear much but I know Johnny was talking to Hollie. They would be cute together. I hope Johnny-cake asks her out soon.

After they went inside, I turned and started for my house across the street. And Ponyboy was right there walking next to me. I glanced back and saw Sodapop and Johnny with their backs turned to us as they talked at the end of my driveway. I walked up my front porch steps and turned to face Ponyboy. He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I had fun today, Pony." I said smiling at him. "Y-yeah. Me too." He said smiling back at me. "Maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?...You know where to find me." I said motioning at my house. "Yeah! Of course, we can hang out tomorrow. I'd like that..." He stuttered. I noticed something in his hair...and couldn't resist. I stepped closer and he went stiff. I reached up and got the fluff out of his hair. Before I moved away I ran my hand through his soft hair. "There was um..something in your hair..."I mumbled as we stood there. I really thought Ponyboy was cute, and funny, and just...amazing.

Next it was my turn to go stiff as Pony leaned down and brushed my hair out of my face. I felt his breath on my face, thats how close he was. He was so close I could lean forward and stand on my tip toes just a little and kiss him. And it was soooo tempting to kiss him. But, you can't kiss someone you just met earlier that day...can you? Well, I don't know of he likes me. So I just stayed still staring into his eyes as he loomed over me. I looked down at his lips, and licked my own. When I realized what I did I felt my self go red. My eyes traveled back up to meet his grey/green eyes.

His mouth moved like he was going to speak, but when no words came out he snapped it shut. "Goodnight, Ponyboy." I whispered. "Goodnight, Dylan. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered back. Then in a flash I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly before running in my house and shutting the door. I put my back against it and listened as Pony walked down my steps and I waited a few more minutes, still feeling the soft touch of my lips on his cheek. I sighed and smiled before walking back to my room, getting ready for bed, but I knew I wouldn't fall a sleep. Especially with Ponyboy on my mind...

(Sodapop's POV)

Pony, Johnny, and I got back to my house and we walked inside to see only Darry in the living room. Now with the light, I could see Ponyboy blushing like mad. He doesn't know, but Johnny-cake and I saw Dylan kiss him on the cheek. Well...actually we saw the whole thing. From when she ran her hand through his hair, to when he pushed her hair back, and she kissed his cheek.

Since Pony was lost in his thoughts, I spoke up. "You stayin' the night Johnny-cake?" I asked. Johnny thought for a moment and nodded 'yes'. I got the blankets out of the hall closet and brought them to Johnny. He set them up on the couch and laid down. Darry got up and walked back to his room to go to bed himself. Of course he told us goodnight and hugged us before he did though. I smiled when I noticed Pony blushing to himself, still lost in his thoughts. Johnny noticed this and chuckled. "Alright Pony, lets get ya to bed." I said pulling him along.  
We were in bed, and I was about to fall asleep, when Pony spoke up.  
"Hey Sodapop?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"He asked. I chuckled.  
"I would say, after what I saw tonight with you and Dylan...there IS such a thing as love at first sight."  
"Do you think Dylan really likes me?"  
"Yeah Pony. I saw the way ya'll were lookin' at each other. She likes ya a lot." I mumbled. He said something else, but I didn't hear it because I was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter for you guys! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 7:30 and raced to the bathroom to get ready. I'm really excited to see Ponyboy again, and his friends they all seem really nice. Except maybe Dallas. He looks tough, cute...but mostly tough.

After I took my shower I got dressed and was examining myself in the mirror. I had on blue jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a superman shirt with an attachable cape (one of my favorite shirts, because it has a cape, and is tight so it makes my boobs look good). And knee high, black, converse. I blow dried my hair so it was wavy, and put a red headband across my forehead. Finally I put on my glasses so I wouldn't be as blind as a bat.

With my cape in hand, I ran out of my room, grabbed my house key and ran out the door. I hopped off the front porch steps and started skipping to Pony's house.  
When I got there I was about to knock when I remembered what Darry said. I shrugged and opened the door. I saw that tall guy that likes Mickey Mouse, whats his name...oh! Two-bit! Yeah. He was sitting on the floor in front of the Tv with a plate of chocolate cake in his hand. On the couch was Dallas Winston. "Hey Two-bit! Hey Dally." I said while shutting the door carefully. "Hey, Dylan." Dallas greeted tiredly. "Hey, dill pickle. " Two-Bit greeted happily. I looked at Two-Bit with a raised eyebrow. He smiled, "What? I stayed up ALL night trying to think of a nick name for all you girls! I worked really hard! But, so far you're tha only one with a nick name." I smiled and took a seat next to him. "Well, i'm honored to get a nick name from Mr. Two-bit!" I giggled. Two-bit smiled at me.

"So what're you doin today?" Two-bit asked leaning on my shoulder. I shrugged. "I don' know. I start school tomorrow though." I said. "What school ya goin to?" Two asked. "Memorial High School." I told him. "Hey! Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, and I go to school there!"Two bit exclaimed with excitement. "Ain't you a little old to still be in high school?" I asked. "Thats what we keep tryin to tell 'em." Dally spoke up. I turned and smiled at him, and he actually returned it. I didn't know Dallas was the smiling type.  
"Sooo where is everyone?" I asked looking around the empty living room."Darry, Sodapop, and Steve are at work. Ponyboy and Johnny went to go run some errands." Dallas said. Two-bit nodded confirming what Dally said was true, while he stuffed cake in his mouth. "Oh." I said. "Where are the other girls?" Dally asked. "Pfft it's 9 in the morning. They aren't up yet." I said with a slight chuckle. "Oh." Two and Dally said at the same time. A few moments of silence went by until Two-bit spoke again.

"Hey Dill Pickle..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be a dear, and go get me a beer?" He asked batting his eyes.

"You can't get one yourself?"

"I don't wanna miss Mickey!"

"Ugh. Fine." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle. I looked at the top and noticed it was a twist off, so I wouldn't have to find a bottle opener. I walked back into the living room and held it down for Two-bit. "Oh. You want me to open it?" I asked. Two-bit and Dallas started laughing. "Whats so funny?" I asked holding the beer out of Two-bit's reach as he grabbed for it. "Girls can't open those!" Two-bit cackled. "Why not!?" I asked. "There to wimpy!" Dallas laughed. I frowned and looked at them. I put my hand on the top and twisted it off with no trouble. There laughing stopped immediately. "Damn. I have trouble opening those sometimes. And you open it like you're superman or somethin." Dallas said. I smiled and looked down at my shirt. Dallas chuckled.  
"Well, SUPERGIRL. Can I have my beer, please?" Two-bit asked reaching his hand out. I took a drink then handed him his beer. He looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "Dylan. We are gonna be good friends. I can feel it." He said patting my back and taking a drink. He set the beer down, and I picked it up. I took another drink and set it back down. Two-bit just smiled and winked at me.

After watching another episode of Mickey Mouse, a new show came on and Two-bit was ready to go and do something. "Hey Dill Pickle. Lets go hit up the town." He said getting up off the floor. He put his plate in the sink and re-entered the living room. "You comin'?" He asked. "Yeah...I guess." I said getting up. I looked at the snoring Dallas Winston and chuckled before joining Two-Bit at the door. He opened the door and stepped outside stretching. I walked outside and hopped down the steps. "Where we goin?" I asked. He shrugged and slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked out the gate. "Don't know. Just...somewhere." He said.

After walking for about 30 minutes we ran into Ponyboy and Johnny. "Hey guys!" Two-bit greeted his arm still around my shoulders. "What're you guys doin?" Ponyboy asked looking at me. I could see in his eyes he was confused, and he seemed a little hurt. I immediately pushed Two-Bits arm off me. "Nothin really. Two-bit just dragged me out of the house when Mickey Mouse was over." I said shrugging. "Yup. This here is gonna be my new best friend! Right Dill Pickle?" He asked. I laughed, "Right Two'." "Dill Pickle?" Johnny questioned. "Her new nick name I gave 'er." He said grinning. "Oh. Well, were gonna go drop this stuff off at the house. Then we'll catch up with you guys." Ponyboy said smiling at me. "Oh. We'll walk back with you guys! Then we can all go out together!" I said pulling Two-bits arm. "But! Hey! Wait! I don't get a say in this?" Two complained. "No." Me and Pony said as we walked side by side smiling at each other.  
We reached Pony's house and I opened the door for the other three. When I stepped inside after Two-bit I noticed Hayden, Valentine, and Dally all playing Poker. Hollie was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "Oh hey! There you are! Dally said you were here with Two-bit earlier and musta left." Hayden said. "Yeah. Mickey Mouse ended and he got bored. So he dragged me into town and we ran into Pony and Johnny." I explained. "Hey whats this!?" Two-bit asked snatching the red cape out of my hand. "Cool! Is this a cape!" He exclaimed. "Yes!" I laughed. "Well, put on!" He said turning me around and putting the cape on me. "There! Now put you hands like this.." He made my hands into fists and put them on my hips. "...now puff out your chest and look like a superhero!" He finished. I laughed and did as he said.

Then Ponyboy and Johnny walked in and they started laughing. Two-bit and I joined them soon after.  
After our laughing fit I pulled my cape off, just as Sodapop and Steve waltzed in. "Hey guys. Ladies." Soda said winking at me. I blushed slightly. "Whats goin on?" Steve asked plopping down next to Hollie on the couch. "Nothin much. Pony, Two-bit, Dylan, and I were about to go out and do somethin in town." Johnny said making his way to the door. "Hey! How about we go see a movie?!" Soda said. Everyone in the room shrugged and a few 'alrights' were heard. "Cool. We'll leave in a little while." He said.

On the couch Steve started talking to Hollie. Well...more like bothering her. "Hey Hollie...whatcha readin?" He asked taking the book out of her hand. "Give it back Steve." I said sternly. "Oooohhhh what ya gonna do, sweet cheeks?" He asked looking at me smugly. By now everyone in the room was silent and watching us. "Just give it back." I said. "Nah." He replied flipping through the pages. "You better listen to 'er Steve. She's our group leader for a reason." Hayden warned. "Oh? And, uh, whats that reason." He mocked. "She can kick ass. Thats our reason!" Hayden said getting annoyed. "Give her the book back, now." I growled narrowing my eyes at him. He narrowed his eyes back. "Steve." Soda said sternly. I felt someone grab my arm and another hand snake around my waist and gently pull. I was still glaring at Steve until I was pulled outside. I looked to see it was Ponyboy that pulled me out there. "You alright?" He asked looking into my eyes, his own full of concern. My hardened gaze softened when I fully looked into his green eyes. He smiled softly, and I returned the smile.

He recached in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He handed me one. "I smoke when I get mad sometimes...it calms me." He said. "I hope you don't get mad often...these aren't very good for you." I said back. "Eh..." He trailed off. I smiled and he lit my cigarette. I puffed in smoke then slowly blew it out. "I'm startin ta get the hang of this." I said laughing slightly. Ponyboy smiled at me, then we engaged into a casual conversation about this, and that. After talking and laughing for HOURS, it was time to go to the movie. Everyone but Darry was going, and we were all walking down the sidewalk. For some weird reason I started feeling REALLY hyper.

I started humming really loudly and I put a bounce in my step. I heard Ponyboy chuckling next to me and I flashed him a smile. I grabbed his hand and spun around. Then I stepped a little closer and started dancing around with him. "What're you doin'?" He asked. I started laughing. Then he started laughing, and soon afterwords everyone else joined in.

We kept walking and laughing until a red Mustang pulled in front of us blocking our path. We all took a couple steps back as 6 socs piled out of the car. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the greasers we were gonna jump, but were interrupted." The leader soc said eyeing Hayden. "Where ya goin, grease?" He taunted. "The movies." I felt myself say. Everyone whipped there head around to look at me incredulously. Well my girls didn't because they new what was coming. "Who the fuck?!" The guy asked shocked that someone answered his question...with an attitude at that. "Me tha fuck." I said walking up to the front. I heard Ponyboy begging me not to do anything so I wouldn't get hurt. And I didn't plan on getting hurt, these fools in front of me were about to get hurt. "You gettin an attitude with me?" He said stepping closer. I didn't even flinch. "Hey! I asked you a question!" He yelled reaching out for me.  
Before he could even touch me, I grabbed his arm, and threw him into a nearby wall. "Don't touch me." I said simply. The other guys started moving towards me. "Were gonna get you. And your stupid little friends too." One of them growled. I heard footsteps and saw the guys and the girls coming up next to me. Ponyboy was next to me on the right side, and Sodapop was on the other. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Did you just call my friends stupid?" I asked. "Oh, does that make you mad?" Another one asked. "Well, then. I'm sorry. Your friends aren't stupid...they're retarded, trash smelling, store robbing, greased up, losers. All of you are nothing but hoodlums. And I don't like hoodlums in MY town." The soc taunted. I felt my fist clench and unclench with anger. The soc in front of me had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Ya'll think you're sooooo bad. You WISH you were real hoods. But...your not. Your just wanna be hoods. And wanna be's are trash. So stop littering my streets with your filthy, uglyness." He said next. "Oh i'll show you a hood!" I screamed as I tackled the soc in front of me. We fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him strataling his stomach. After that I just lost it.

I just started wailing on his face. Punch after punch after punch. Blood started spewing from his face, and covering my hands. After punching him for what seemed like forever one of his friends tried to pull me off. In the background I heard yelling, grunting, and dirt being kicked up. The others must be fighting. I turned and punched the guy trying to pull me back square in his junk. He screamed and collapsed on the ground holding himself. Now the guy I was beating the crap out of was rolling over and trying to get away. I pounced on his back, so now he's laying on his stomach. I grabbed a handful of hair and started rubbing his face in the ground. "Don't. -smash his face down- You. -smash- Mess. -Smash- With. -Smash- Us. Ever. Again!" I growled.

I heard the socs car start up, then someone grabbed my arms with one hand and held them above my head. Then their other hand went around my waist and lifted me up. "Chill. It's me. Dallas." The person said. He started dragging me away from the soc I was beating. I was fighting the whole time. "I'm not done with him yet!" I yelled. But with the way he was holding me he was making it harder to escape. I was being pulled towards the grass away from the road. I heard running and saw the other coming towards us. Dallas musta called them over. When he tried to adjust his grip I took my chance and broke free. I started to run over to the socs where they were helping their friend up off the ground and brushing some rocks off his face. Before I could get far my ankles where grabbed. Dallas. That son of a b***h! Holding onto my ankles he pulled. I felt my feet fly behind me and I hit the ground. It hurt a little but nothing serious. I might have a few bruises. I tried to get away from Dallas but he pulled me backwards and threw himself on my back to hold me down. "Get off me Winston!" I yelled. "No! You might kill the kid!" He yelled back. I kept fighting and struggling, and ended up rolling over. So now Dallas is laying on top of me, and I'm on my back. When the others reached us Dallas and I were still struggling against each other.

Eventually Dallas got my arms pinned down above my head, and his weight was distributed evenly so I couldn't move. "Relax." He said sternly. "I am relaxed! I don't want you on top of me!" I snapped back. "I bet you wouldn't mind If Ponyboy was holding you down like this." He teased with a smug grin on his face. My jaw dropped and my face went red. The others but Ponyboy were trying not to laugh. Pony and I were redder that firetrucks. I narrowed my eyes at Dallas and managed to shove him off me. "Get off." I snapped. He chuckled. A hand reached down and I took it. They pulled me up and I came face to face with Ponyboy himself. I blushed again and looked at the ground. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could Two-bit came over there and picked my up from behind. And spun me around. "Glory! My little Dill Pickle can kick ass!" He cheered. I laughed as he put me back down. "Ewwwww...you got blood all over you hands Dylan." Steve said. I looked over and frowned at him. "You want me to add your blood?!" I asked taking a threatening step towards him. He jumped back about three feet with his hands up in surrender. "Nah! I'm good. I saw what you did to that kid!" He said. I smirked and looked down at my hands. "C'mon." Sodapop said making his way towards me. He pulled me over to a small convenient store. We walked back to the back and he opened the bathroom door. He waved his hand towards the door motioning me to go inside. I walked inside and started washing my hands.

I looked over at the door where I saw Dallas walk in. "Uhh hi.." I said cautiously. "Hey. Uh. I just wanted to say...uh, your a really good fighter." He complimented he sounded nervous so I guess he does't usually say this stuff. "Thanks." I replied. He nodded his head and leaned on the sink counter next to me. "So whats with you and Ponyboy?" He asked out of the blue. I glanced at him sideways. "I don't know what your talking about. We're just friends." I said playing it cool. "Thats a load of bullshit." He said staring at me. I continued to wash my hands and try to ignore him. "Don't try and ignore me." He said. "I'm not. I just have nothing to say. And don't wanna listen to what you have to say." I replied nonchalantly. "Yeah. Thats ignoring me." He said flatly. "Ugh! Ok fine. Yeah, I like Ponyboy. But I seriously doubt he likes me back. I mean, look at me! I wear glasses! And, and, I eat A LOT of food! I fight better than most guys! Who wants a girl like that?!" I asked starting to get annoyed.  
"Really? You're really gonna play that card!? Dylan, you are one of the hottest greaser girls i've EVER seen! In like the top 2 on my list! Ponyboy likes you a lot! I'm pretty sure one of the other guys might like you too! Who wouldn't want a girl like you? I mean, you're hot, you can fight, you actually EAT FOOD! Unlike those other tooth pick girls. Ok Dylan. I'll admit it, yeah i'd love to date you. But...I don't think I can provide the right boyfriend stuff you deserve. You deserve a guy that'll treat you like a princess, a guy that'll love you forever and never hurt you. You deserve a Ponyboy." He said. I stood there shocked. The water still running and my mouth hung open. "Uhhh I-I'm not real sure what to say to that...wait...top 2?.." I trailed off. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say anything. You need to go out there and flaunt your stuff to Ponyboy. Okay? And yes, top 2." He said. "Okay." I mumbled turning off the water and drying my hands off. Dallas opened the door and I saw Sodapop standing there grinning. "You like Ponyboy." He stated. "Really? Were you seriously listening." I complained. "Yup. It's okay. Ponyboy likes you A LOT!" Soda told me. I blushed as we walked back outside to the others. "We goin to that movie now?" Hayden asked sounding impatient. "Yeah." I said. And we started on our way to the movie.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After sneaking into the nightly double we watched some teen beach movie. I sat next to Ponyboy and Dallas. Johnny was on the other side of Dally next to Hollie, who was next to her sister, Hayden, who was next to Steve. On the other side of Ponyboy it was Soda, Two-bit, and Valentine on in the aisle seat.  
After the movie we were heading back. "Did ya like tha movie Dill Pickle?" Two-bit asked. "Yeah. It was alright." I shrugged. I saw Two-bit Soda and Dally share a mischievous look. Ponyboy looked nervous about something. Then before I could ask what was up Two-bit smacked my back really roughly causing my glasses to fly off my face. I heard them hit the ground and a small crushing sound followed. I gasped and dropped down feeling around for my glasses. "Crap! Two-bit! What'd you hit me for?!" I yelled. "My bad! There was a bug on your back!" He explained. I sighed heavily. "Here ya go Dylan." I heard Ponyboy say. I was gently helped up off the ground. "Are they broken?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. You want me to help you home?" He offered. "Yeah, please. I have another pair in my room." I said looking around to try and maybe find Ponyboy. "Are you really THAT blind?" Dallas asked. "Yes, Dallas. Right now I see nothing but really, really, blurry darkness and a few white blobs." I explained. "Oh. Well damn." I heard Two-bit say. "C'mon Dylan. I'll take you home." Ponyboy said. Afterwards I felt a hand take hold of my arm and we started walking. I reached my hand over and held his arm so I didn't fall or anything.

"Here we are." I heard Ponyboy say. "I don't think your dad is home." He mentioned. "Yeah. He's going on a date with his girlfriend. Thats the other reason we moved here." I said as he helped me up the porch steps. "Oh.." He mumbled. "Do you have a house key? The doors  
Locked." He asked. "Yeah. It's in my pocket. Just a sec." I said. I slowly let go of his hand and felt my shorts for my pockets. I found my pocket and reached my hand in it. It wasn't in the left pocket. So I moved to the right pocket. "Here it is." I said with triumph. I reached my hand out to the door. "Here, let me do it." Ponyboy said taking the key from my hand. I heard some clicks and then the door open. "This way." He directed pulling me into the house. "Uh. Wheres your room?" He asked. "Uhhhh down the hall, turn right, it's the door at the end of the hall." I directed. In my mind I visualized my house. It's kinda shaped weird to me.

When you first walk in on the left is the door way to the living room, on the right is the door way to the kitchen. Straight ahead is a medium length hallway. The first door in the hall way is a hall closet, across the hall is my dads room. He has a queen sized bed, a dresser in the corner and some other stuff, he also has a bathroom in his room. Further down the hall is a right turn. When you make that turn it's a dead end, my room being the dead end. When you walk down the hall the first door on the left is our guest room, a little bit further down on the right is what i call 'my bathroom' because I try to drop hints to my dad i'm not ready for a new mom. He thinks imma have to share it with a sibling.

A door opened and we stepped through a door way. "Are we in my room?" I asked. "Woa." I heard Ponyboy gasp. "Yup we're in my room." I said. "Did you do this?" He asked. "Yeah.." I said blushing. "Can you find my glasses?" I asked. "Oh, right! Uh where are they?" He asked I felt him let go so he must be looking around. "There's a little,wood, black painted table by the couch with a lamp on it. They should be in the top drawer in a black case." I instructed. "Found 'em." I heard him say. "Here ya go." He said. He put the glasses up to my face and put them on me. I blinked a few times and he brushed my bangs away from my eyes. I looked around my awesome room.

When we first moved in I went straight to work. I had been saving ALL my money. From birthdays, christmas, everything! I ended up with like 1,689 dollars and 76 cents. Plus the money my mom left me. So all together I had a total of $2,135.16. Using about $1,600 I re-decorated my whole room.  
My room is basically decorated like on of those really cool diners. I got my floor black and white checker tiled. In the corner on the right side of the door is a colorful jukebox. On the right side wall there is a red couch. On the back wall I had part of the wall cut out so it makes like a little bar, with a door to get behind the counter. But no alcohol, instead behind the counter I have a pepsi machine, and some empty glass Coca-Cola bottles stacked behind that to make a coke bottle window.  
Up at the 'bar' I have three red high bar stools. On the other wall in the left corner closest to the door there's a red bean bag chair, and a black love seat with scarlet red pillows (I really went for the whole black, white, and red diner look). Scattered on the walls are various pictures if Elvis Presley, the Rolling Stones, and some other bands and singers.

"Where's you bed?" Ponyboy asked looking around my room. "Follow me. This is the other cool part." I said pulling his hand. On the left wall right in the middle are two big swing open doors, painted white like the rest of the walls. I released his hand and grabbed the door handles. "This used to be a big ass closet, but I changed it. So now my bed and TV are in here. It's kinda like another room..." I explained. With that, I swung the doors open to reveal a king sized bed. On it are sheets and a comforter with a variety of colored stripes. And you can turn the comforter over so its different colored pokadots. The wall was painted a sky blue color. I have a white dresser in the right back corner. With pictures of me and the girls on top. Across from my bed was a table kinda thing that held my little TV. on the left wall in the corner by my bed is my wooden desk. but I modified my desk. I added bars to it so it's raised up. Hanging underneath it was one of those cool egg shaped hanging chair things. I have little steps going in a little spiral up above the chair to my desk part. It was painted a light pink with lavender purple steps. On the wall next to that there was a slide open door. My new smaller closet. "This is my closet now. I got my dad to cut some parts out of the wall for me. Same with the bar out there." I explained. "Wow. This is amazing." Ponyboy gasped looking around. "Thanks." I said sheepishly. "You could have an AWESOME party in here. Your room is HUGE!" He exclaimed. Yeah. I could. Maybe you guys could come and stay the night sometime. I'm sure we'd have lots of fun!" I laughed. "Yeah. That would be fun." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Soooo you wanna hang out for a while? To get home, you just gotta go through tha back door." I said nervously. "Yeah. I'll stay for a while." He agreed. "What you wanna do?" I asked walking out of my bedroom, to the 'hangout room.' "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." He said with a shrug. I walked over and used my key to the Pepsi machine and got out 2 Pepsi's. "With the key, I get free Pepsi's!"  
I giggled. Ponyboy laughed, "Nice." I handed him his Pepsi and made my way over to the couch. I sat down and opened my Pepsi. He did the same. I took a small drink and laid my against the back of the couch staring at the ceiling. "You alright?" Pony asked. "Yeah. Just thinking..." I answered. I felt him scoot closer and he laid his head back too. "A penny for your thoughts?" Ponyboy asked pulling out a penny. I laughed and he put the penny in his hand. "Well, i'm just thinkin' about...stuff." I said shrugging. "I'll take my penny back if your not gonna elaborate." Pony mock threatened. I laughed and turned my head towards him. He smiled and leaned a little closer. I moved closer. "Dlyan...will you...uhh, g-g-go on a d-date with m-me?" He stuttered. "Yes. Yes, i'd love to go on a date with you." I whispered. I thought he didn't hear me at first, but then his face brightened. "How about at the end of this week. Is Saturday good?" He asked. "Yeah, Saturday's great." I agreed. "Cool." He said. Then we moved a little close and I thought we were about to kiss...until the front door opened. "Dylan! You home?" My dad called. I jumped back and gasped. "My, uh, dads home." I stuttered. "I, uh imma go." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Huh?" He asked looking confused. "School. Two-bit said we're going to the same school." I explained. "Oh. Then, yeah, i'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I walked into the hallway Ponyboy following. "Oh, Dylan, I didn't know you had a friend over...who's this?" My dad asked stopping me. "My friend Ponyboy. He lives in the house behind us." I explained. "Hello Ponyboy. I'm Dylan's father, Gerard." He said shaking Pony's hand.  
"Sooooo are you and Dylan..."  
"Dad. Stop. I don't need you in my business."  
"Dylan."  
"Ugh. Ponyboy, come one." I pushed past my dad with Ponyboy's hand in mine. "It was nice meeting you sir!" Ponyboy called. "You too!" My dad returned. I walked around the house and through the backyard. I stopped when I got to the gate separating our yards. "Goodnight Pony." I said, opening the gate. "Goodnight Dylan." Ponyboy said. Then he brushed my hair back, and kissed my cheek. Then he walked through the gate, and up to his back door. He turned, smiled and waved at me, before going into his house. After his back door closed I turned and went back around, and into my house.

"Hey, can we talk?" My dad asked. "Nothing to talk about." I said pushing past him. I walked down the hall way and slammed my door shut. I ran into my 'bed room' and reached under my pillow. I pulled out a picture of me and my mom. We were outside in the field, snow falling around us. My dad took the picture and me and my mom have our eyes closed while we blow snow out of our hands at the camera. She looked beautiful in that picture. The snow is flaked on her head and a few snowflakes are resting on her eyelashes. Tears streamed down my face freely as I cried. I missed her so much.  
After crying for a little longer i changed into shorts and one of my moms old t-shirts and crawled into to bed. "Good night, mommy." I whispered before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooookkkaaayyy! It took me a while to type this chapter. Plus I've had some other stories I had to work on. Man, the last chapter was loooooonnnng! Like 5,000 somethin words! Anyways! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

(PONYBOY'S POV)

The next morning Darry got me up at 7:00 so I could get ready for school. I sat up from bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I got up and trudged into the bathroom. I heard lots of voices so I guess all the guys are here. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

After I finished showering I got dressed. I put on a newer pair of jeans, a short sleeved blue, black, and white button up, plaid shirt, and some grey converse. I greased my hair back and walked into the living room. "C'mon Pony! Were gonna be late!" Johhny said throwing me my back pack and Darry handing me two pieces of toast with grape jelly. "Bye Darry, Bye Soda!" I said as I walked outside. I saw Dallas just leaving, probably heading to Bucks, I saw Two-bit and Steve standing at the end of the drive way waiting for us. Johnny and I jogged down there. "Ready to go kiddo's?!" Two-bit asked pulling Johnny into a headlock and ruffling his hair. He let him go and we all chuckled as Johnny grumbled and fixed his hair. We started walking down the street, me stuffing toast into my mouth, and I noticed the girls at the corner, and Dallas talking to some guy a few houses down from us.

We started walking towards the girls on the corner because Two-bits car was broken down...again. On our way Dallas started walking next to us and was talking to Johnny.

We got to the corner and I smiled at Dylan. She looked beautiful like she did everyday. She was wearing some more short-shorts, but these were a greyish color, a 3 quarter length, dark beige, sweater that stopped just above her waist where her shorts rested perfectly. Her hair was straightened, and she had on dark grey mid-shin, high boots. On her back was a Mickey Mouse backpack. And in her hand was a big case. An instrument maybe? Two-bit gasped when he saw her back pack and claimed he was going to sneak in her house and steal it.

I looked next to her and saw Valentine wearing a similar outfit. Valentine was wearing leather short-shorts, black fishnet tights underneath, a grey t-shirt, a purple jacket, and black, semi-sparkly, mid-shin high black boots. Her auburn hair was straitened too. She had a black strap going across her chest and a purple and black bag rested on her upper thigh.  
Hayden was wearing a red tank top with a black, leather jacket. She also had on dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in little curls like she just got out of the shower and put hair spray in it.  
Hollie had on a similar except her shirt was white.

"Hey, Ponyboy." Dylan greeted smiling at me. I swallowed my last bite of toast and replied, "Hey, Dylan."

"Okay. Can we get to school now?" Hayden asked sounding annoyed. "Yup! Lets go." Dylan said. "What's in the case Dylan?" Steve asked curiously. "Oh, I play the Violin." She said blushing. "Cool. Are you any good is the real question?" Two-bit teased. "Of course i'm good!" She said shoving him lightly.

The rest of our walk to school was actually really fun. We joked around a lot and Dally actually smiled a real smile. If you can get Dally to really smile...thats a big accomplishment. Thats when I decided I really liked these girls and hoped they stuck around for a long time.

Eventually the school came in sight and Dally left. We walked up the steps laughing at a joke Two-bit made. When we got inside Dylan pulled out her schedule. "You need some help Dill Pickle?" Two-bit asked. "Uh...yeah, please." She said. He smiled and took her schedule and examined it. "Well...I honestly don't know where any of these classes are..." Two-bit trailed off with a laugh. "Ugh! Of course you don't. Pony can you help me?" She asked turning to me. I took her schedule. "Ok. Well first, do you know your locker and combination?" I asked. "Uh...yeah! Here!" She said after she pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I smiled. "Wow your locker is right between mine an Two-bits." I said with a chuckle. "Small world." Dylan said. I felt my ears get a little hot and Two-bit start laughing hysterically. "Shut it Two-bit." I hissed.

I helped the other girls find their classes before I actually walked Dylan to hers. She had history first period with Mr. Kale. I didn't know the teacher that well, but i've heard some bad rumors about him. "Ok. So I see quite a lot of Socs in there. So go to the back and sit with some greasers. And be careful." I said. She smiled an nodded. "I'll be fine Ponyboy. Don't worry." She said. "I'll come get you when class is over. Don't leave until I get here." I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir!" She mock saluted. Then she kissed my cheek quickly before opening the door and entering the class room.

I blushed and smiled to myself before heading off to my own class.  
The day went on perfect! I walked Dylan to all of her classes then at lunch we all left and headed to the DX to visit Soda and now it was the last class of the day. I had English with Mr. Symes, and Dylan had Health with Mr. Pete.

We walked down the hall and came to the health class room. Outside I saw non other than Curly and Tim Shepard. I knew they went to this school, but I didn't think they'd be here on a Monday morning. I stopped Dylan short before we got to the door. "Listen. I've taken health class. There are some really perverted people in there. I'm gonna go talk to Tim and see if he can keep an eye on ya." I said. Dylan looked confused and worried at the same time, but it faded quickly to be replaced with a smile.  
"Hey Tim. Hey Curly." I greeted to two greasers. "Sup little Curtis." Tim greeted back. "I, um, I have a favor to ask..I know the Socs in Health class can be real bad and dirty...and I was hopin ya'll'd be kind enough to keep an eye on my friend Dylan here." I said motioning at Dylan. Tim eyed her slowly and carefully. I wasn't to happy about this, but then he broke into a smile. "Yeah. Sure I'll watch yer girl for ya Curtis." He finally said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding but then my face turned bright red as I realized he called Dylan 'my girl'. I wish she was my girl, but...we haven't even had our date yet. Which I still need to figure out because it's at the end of this week.

"Thanks. I'll see ya after class Dylan." I said before walking off. I hope I did the right thing. I just put Dylan, my soon, hopefully, to be girlfriend, in the possession of Tim and Curly Shepard. But I'm sure they won't try anything as long as they think she's my girl. But...the other kids in that class are what I'm worried about.

(DYLAN'S POV)

Ponyboy just left me alone with two tough looking greasers. I stuck my hand out for them to shake it as I introduced my self. "Hi, i'm Dylan Harper." I said. "I'm Tim Shepard and this is my younger brother Curly." Tim said gesturing to himself then his brother. Then we walked into the class room and I told the teacher I was new, and did the whole introduction thing i've been doing all day, before I took a seat in the very back at a table in between Tim and Curly.

The teacher put on some video about STD's. I already knew about this stuff and didn't wanna pay attention. I make okay grades but...i'm not always the BEST student in the class. I do like to have fun. The three soc boys in front of us turned around. And so it begins. Yeah a few socs had teased me today and stuff but these guys looked like they wanted to do more than tease me.

"Hey Greasers!" One of them sneered. "Hey Socs!" I sneered back. One of the soc boys narrowed his eyes at me. "Ya know Dylan's a boy name. You some kind of drag queen or somethin? Stick softballs in a bra every mornin? Shave your legs too?" One taunted. Okay that hurt. And it hurt a lot. People have never gone that far making fun of my name. I know it's a boy name...but...I don't even look like a boy. Do I?  
I didn't let the hurt show though. Two can play at this game."You should know. Or...did your mom not tell you she sucked my dick last night?" I asked smirking. Several kids Socs and Greasers alike that heard what I said starting laughing and several 'ohhhhhh's and 'burnnns' chorused around.

I smiled triumphantly. The socs in front of us growled. "You better watch your mouth tramp. I'd hate to see a pretty little face like yours messed up." The third one growled. "Why? Is it the first pretty face you've seen? 'Cause I know you don't see one in tha mirror." I retorted. They growled again before turning around. "Awwww. Do tha poor wittle socies got nothin else to say?" I mocked. The kids laughed for the third time.  
"Ya know. You dig okay Harper. You dig okay..." Tim said putting his arm around my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him an he returned it.  
About half way through the class I started receiving notes from other kids. Some were Socs telling me to watch my back. Others were greasers inviting me to parties, or hang outs, or some just telling me I gotta good mouth on me. Then I got a note from a boy. The other notes came from boys too, and a couple from girls, but this note...I wasn't so sure.

I opened it and Tim and Curly had both been reading all the notes I got and were telling me who was cool to hang with and who wasn't. But this note neither of them seemed happy with.

It read: 'Hey babe. Will you go on a date with me?  
Signed, Logan Rox'

"Say no." Tim whispered in my ear. "I was planning to. I have a date with Ponyboy on Saturday. Why do you want me to say no?" I whispered back. "He's no good with girls. Treats 'em like dirt. I've heard he even knocks 'em around a bit. I actually like you...as a friend. And don't wanna see you get hurt." He whispered back. "Oh." I said. I nodded and wrote back: 'No sorry. I have a date with Ponyboy this weekend.' Then I folded it back up and a line of kids passed it back to him.

Less than a minute later I got the note back. It said: 'So? I'd be way more fun than that faggot.' This got me mad. Tim and Curly read the note and growled softly. I wrote back: 'takes one to know one, loser. I'm certainly not gonna go on a date with you now.'

Just as he finished reading the note the final bell of the day rang. Everyone filed out of the room. I was gathering my stuff as Tim and Curly were talking to some other greasers across the room, when I noticed someone standing over me. I looked up to see Logan. I narrowed my eyes in an intense glare at him. He returned it. Before I knew it I was being dragged out of the back door of the class room. (It was one of those class rooms with two doors).

I was dragged out into an empty hallway with his hand over my mouth. He loomed over me with his hands on either side of my head blocking any escape. He was big. Like 6'2" or 6'3". And he was obviously stronger than me. But being me, I don't back down. I stood at my full 5'3" height and stared him in the eyes. "Nobody tells me no." He growled. "You should get used to it if we're going to the same school." I snapped back. I tried to push past him, but in a flash my backpack was thrown to the other side of the hall, and I was slammed back against the wall.

I hit my head on the wall and it hurt somethin awful. A small whimper left my mouth, and he smirked evilly. "So listen babe. I was thinking of taking you to a party my friends throwin. Sound fun?" He commanded instead of asked. "Dying sounds more fun than goin' anywhere with you! And i'm not your babe!" I growled. "Oh, your a feisty one huh?" He said pressing up against me. I tried to shy away from him but I can't go anywhere with a wall behind me and a barge in front of me. "Please let me go. I don't want any trouble." I pleaded. It's seems being mean isn't going to get me anywhere. "Not gonna happen, BABE." He put emphasis on the 'babe'.  
Then he smashed his lips to mine and picked me up. He forcefully wrapped my legs around his waist and one of his hands were holding tightly to my butt, while the other held the back of my head so he could keep kissing me. I tried real hard to shove him away but he just pushed me into the wall harder. He shoved his tongue nearly half way down my throat and I bit him. I bit his tongue as hard as I could until I tasted blood. He pulled back and his eyes held rage. I struggled to get him to let me go but he was waaaayyy stronger than me. Like, he didn't look this strong, but I honestly think Darry would have a hard time fighting this guy.

"You stupid little bitch." He growled. "But...it's okay. I like it rough." He purred in my ear before biting my neck. I gasped/whimpered at the pain of the bite. But he didn't stop. He licked the spot a couple times where he bit me before moving down a little and biting me again. I gasped in pain again, but he still didn't stop. So I smacked him real hard on the top of his head. He winced and pulled back. He looked a little dazed but the daze soon cleared and he was pissed.

He threw me across the hall right into some lockers. Do you know how much it hurts to have several locks stab you in the back. Those should be interesting bruises. I looked up to see him storming over there. I shakily stood up, but he kicked me in the side right back into the lockers. A cry of pain left my lips, and I heard him laugh. "Not so tough now are ya." He taunted. He literally picked me up by my HAIR, I screamed in pain, and held me up against the lockers by my neck. He was choking me! I held on to his arm trying to pry it off me, but he just laughed. I was gasping for air and I felt his other hand snake down into my pants. I started kicking and thrashing around. I'm like two feet off the ground! He banged my head against the lockers. I felt something wet dripping down my neck. I'm BLEEDING! This asshole cracked my skull open! My vision started getting blurry and I was seeing spots around the hall.

I felt his arm loosen up a little then felt him trailing kisses along my neck and collar bone. I kept kicking and I think I hit him in his upper thigh. Which didn't phase him. I was aiming for his crotch.  
Using his other hand he started to pull my shirt up. He leaned down and kissed my stomach. How is he doing all this and still choking me!? My shirt was almost up to where you could see my bra, when I heard an angel from heaven. Well...maybe not an angel...and he isn't from heaven...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" It was the one and only Dallas Winston. I on the other hand was just thrown to the side like a rag doll. I heard smacks, and grunts, lots of cursing, then finally I heard somebody run away. I shut my eyes thinking it was Logan walking towards me. But I heard somebody calling my name softly.

It was Dally's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me with concern and a little hatred in his eyes. "You alright?" He asked softly. "I-i-i thinks so." I visibly winced. My voice sounded awful! It was like all scratchy and just gross sounding. He helped me sit up and I realized I was trembling. "What happened?" He asked. "He-he-" my voice caught in my throat as I held down a sob. "Okay. Okay. Shhhh, lets get ya to the Curtis's." he said as he ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. Then he scooped me up bridal style and walked out the school.

(DALLY'S POV)

I was heading to the school when I ran into Pony, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Valentine. Hollie and Hayden had headed off with some greaser dudes. But Dylan hadn't come out of the school. Ponyboy said Tim and Curly Shepard were with her last period but she just disappeared after class.

I on the other hand was supposed to be meeting a girl in the back of the school. So I headed back there when I heard a scream and a crashing noise. I walked up to a door and followed the sounds through the school. What I saw ignited a whole new flame in me.

Logan Rox, throwing around MY Dylan! I hated this guy soooo much! He comes down from New York a few years ago, thinking he can be just like me. I mean the guy tells me he idolizes me! He started to get a little creepy and annoying though, so I sent him on his way. He didn't like that. Now he hates my guts, which is cool with me. I don't really care. But I DO care when you mess with my friends.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I yelled at him. He threw Dylan to the side like a rag doll. That was NOT cool. Me and Logan started fighting, and I beat tha shit outta that kid. He ran off and I ran over to Dylan.

Her head was bleeding, and she gad bruises ALL over her! One big one around her neck where he was choking her, a shoe print on her side, and...and wait...are those...bite marks! He bit her! What the hell! Who knows what other bruises she has!?

I sat next to her and said her name softly. She just looked completely out of it. Her eyes were glazed over, she looked almost dead. She looked...terrified. But what got me was...she hadn't shed a single tear. Most girls would be bawling like babies after that happened. Whatever DID happened...I didn't see the whole thing.

Anyways, we got to the Curtis's and I stepped into the house. All hell broke loose. "Jesus christ! What happened!?" Darry asked rushing over to me. Ponyboy was as white as a ghost. "Logan." I growled. Valentine was there by my side examining Dylan. I could tell Dylan and Valentine were close. Soda came in the living room with the first aid kit and some ice. I set Dylan on the couch in a sitting position so Darry could fix her up. She looked real bad, but her eyes didn't look glazed over anymore.

Soda and Darry got to work. "Alright Dylan, where are you hurt?" Darry asked. "She has bruises on her side she could have more on her back." I chimed in. Darry nodded and Soda grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Is it okay if I take your shirt off?" Soda asked politely. Man, Soda's a real good gentleman. Sometimes I wish I could be more like him. Then I remember I'm THE Dallas Winston. I'm NOT a gentlemen.

Dylan nodded, and Soda pulled her shirt up over her head and everyone but me gasped. Her shoe print had gotten worse it was red, purple, green, yellow, and black, and she had some more bite marks on the top of her boobs. "Jesus! Are those...combination locks!?" Steve yelled looking at her back. Everyone even me, ran around the couch to see her back. And sure enough, there were two full combination locks and half a third one imprinted on her back. And she had blood dripping down her back.  
"What happened?" Ponyboy asked so quietly and innocently. He was truly scared. Everyone was. I was a little shocked. Not really scared, I didn't see any life threatening wounds. "L-logan." She whispered. She STILL hasn't cried. Wow she must be tuff.

Just then the door opened and in walked Tim and Curly Shepard. In the blink of an eye Ponyboy had Tim shoved up against the wall with such a look in his eye, I thought he was gonna kill Shepard! "WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" He yelled in his face. Johnny managed to get him off Tim and took him to his room to cool off. Everyone in the room was silent, and we were all glaring at the Shepards. "What happened?" Curly asked staring at Dylan in shock. "That's what we'd like to know. All we know is you two were supposed to watch her in last period. Then Dally brings her in like this!" Two-bit yelled. Wow, Two-bit's real pissed. "Alright lets calm down, we'll take care of Dylan then, we'll find out what happened." Darry said cooly.

"She hasn't cried ONCE since I found 'er." I said. "Yeah. She hasn't cried since her mom died." Valentine mumbled still staring at Dylan. "When did her mom die?" Steve asked. "When she was 13. Two years ago." Valentine answered. Wow. She hasn't cried in two years. That's tuff and tough, for a girl!

Darry started wrapping gauze around her head. He said the cut wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital. Soda was putting ice on the really bad bruises. She was still trembling like a leaf. I could tell she was trying real hard to stop, but she just couldn't.

Tim and Curly started telling the story of what happened in last period, and we all laughed or chuckled at what Dylan said to those Socs. "When the bell rang, we were talkin' to a couple'a buddies. When we turned back around...she was gone." Tim finished. "You didn't bother to go look for her!?" I asked baffled. "You know how Logan is! You knew he was going to try and get to her!" I yelled. Tim and Curly looked down ashamed.

"He dragged me into the hall." Dylan whispered. We all turned to look at her. "Don't speak Dylan. You need to rest, Valentine, will you go get her dad?" Darry asked. At the mention of her dad Dylan jumped up and hissed, "No. I don't need him in my business." At the tone of her voice everyone kinda, shied away a little. "Dylan, he's your father. He needs to know that his daughter was practically raped!" Darry said in a stern tone. Dylan looked away from Darry with hurt in her eyes. "He wouldn't care." She said quietly. "Dylan, that's a lie. I know your father cares for you. I've spoken to him. You're everything to him." Darry said hugging her. Dylan sighed, "Whatever." Darry nodded and called her dad as Dylan continued telling us what happened.

"Then Dally showed up. Thanks for saving my by the way." She finished. Then before I could react she was hugging me. She's shorter than I thought. She goes to like the bottom of my chest, top of my stomach area. I kinda held my arms up above her head...I wasn't real sure what to do. I don't hug people...and people don't really hug me. Soda looked at me encouragingly and motioned for me to hug her back. I slowly moved my arms around her and hugged her back. Tim was grinning at me so I stopped hugging her and patted her back. She moved back and looked at me with a hurt expression. I was hoping it was because she just got beat up. But I knew it was 'cause I didn't hug her.

"Uh, you don't have a shirt on." I mumbled at her. It was true but that shouldn't stop me from hugging her. She could see in my eyes why I really didn't hug her and nodded once.

"I guess I should go home." She said putting on her shirt. "Your dad said he would be home as soon as possible." Darry said helping her slip her shirt on. Everyone could see she was in pain every time she moved. "You can go out the back door if you want." Soda said motioning to the back door. Dylan nodded and walked slowly to the back door. She opened the door and walked down the steps. I looked back at everyone else and they were watching me expectantly. It's all about that stupid hug. Whatever. I huffed and walked out after her. When I reached her I wrapped my arm around her an helped her. It took us about 10 minutes to reach her front door.

She stood there unlocking her door when she stopped and looked at me. "Where's my backpack?" She asked. "Oh, at the Curtis's. You ain't goin to school tomorrow though." I said sternly. She rolled her eyes and stumbled into the house. She looked back at me expectantly. "You wanna come in?" She asked. ! A million times YES! "I guess so." I sighed. She smiled softly as I stepped into the house.


End file.
